


Uncared for.

by Amancer_Sunrise



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), NO BETA WE DIE LIKE MEN FOR ALL CHAPTERS OOPS, World building? Setting the scene? Ion know her flips hair, sky has some deep issues yall because i projected lol, whew this is gonna get wild get ready lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise
Summary: "I'm not sorry for what I said," he tells him, unsure if he should feel guilty about that, and being slightly surprised at himself when he doesn't. "I meant every word. And I know that's... unbecoming. But you guys had made me feel..."Useless, not one with the group, casted aside, uncared for, unimportant, worthless-"...hurt."
Comments: 40
Kudos: 95





	1. Poisoned Words.

**Author's Note:**

> Sky is sick and dying and no one actually gives a shit in his eyes
> 
> This hasnt been beta'd i am SORRY IN ADVANCE,,,,
> 
> Also this was all written on my phone PLEASE be easy with me yall
> 
> Also this just in, sky suffers with chronic nausea and fatigue, it just became worst as he got sicker (with what idk yall could have him sick with anything i didnt think that far) and thus almost died
> 
> The other Links care but Sky just doesn't feel the love the way the others treat each other. He's an afterthought or sometimes not a thought at all. It kills him
> 
> Anyway, enjoy 💖

Sky _ached._

The sun shined down brightly on the other heros, who seemed to be in such good spirits for _once._ The air smelt clean, the waters of Lake Hylia weren't poisoned and the breeze was gentle enough to not freeze them down to their bones. Yet, with every step Sky took, he felt absolutely _terrible._ He wanted to scream, _beg even,_ for the others to slow down and rest because he _needs it._ His skin felt clammy, his insides felt as if they were being twisted violently. His stomach threatened to empty itself as he fought the nausea that was constantly looming over him. His face had gone so pale, he was _almost_ shocked the others hadn't noticed.

Well, to be _fair,_ it wasn't as if the others hadn't really cared to notice when he was hurt or in pain _anyway,_ and it also didn't help that he didn't like drawing attention to himself. He could tend to his own wounds, it wasn't like he had anyone to rely on during his travels to the surface to heal him. Although, knowing that the others didn't care whether he lived or died stung in a way he buried deep down as to not cause more tension then his existence already brought.

Which is why he kept silent, even if every part of him _screamed_ otherwise. His vision was even being effected, black dots taking up more and more space as time went on. There was a hand placed on his shoulder, but he could barely register it, or even register the voice that called out to him. It was only when he felt someone shake him did he finally react, his hand reaching his for the hilt of his blade, eyes wide as he turns.

"Whoa, _whoa,_ Sky!"

Twilight stands before him, hands up as he backs slightly away from the tip of Sky's blade now pointed at his neck.

"T-Twi," Sky nervously says, sword coming down, "Don't... don't _do_ that please." There were eyes on them, all confused at the conflict and it's that moment that the Skyloftian wishes he could just vanish right on the spot.

"I'm sorry," Twilight begins, putting his hands down, "But Time asked me to talk to you." Sky raises an eyebrow, attempting to ignore the deep and painful ache that grows more intense. "Y-yeah? For what?" Before Twilight gives an answer, he turns to the rest of the group, nodding towards Time. "Take them up ahead, we'll meet up with you guys soon."

Sky is officially on edge as the others begin to make their leave. When the others are far enough, Twilight looks at him from only the corner of his eyes, arms crossed.

"Are you okay?"

Sweat drips from Sky's brow.

"What do you mean?"

Twilight sighs, turning to face him completely, a frown on his face. "Sky," he says, "Time has noticed the way you've been acting as of late. You're not completely there and the dark magic seemed to not have made it any better when the switch happened."

Another wave of nausea hits the hero and it takes everything Sky had not to empty his stomach. Since when did Twilight care? Since when did _Time_ care?

"Sky, _please,"_ Twilight begins again, reaching out. "You know you could talk to us. To _me."_

The statement makes Sky's face twist into look of pure anger and resentment, a look that doesn't suit his features and it catches Twilight completely off guard.

"Oh that's _rich,"_ Sky replies bitterly, "Especially coming from you. Since when did you care? Since when did _Time, of all people,_ _ **care?"**_ He can't seem to stop the words as it pours out all too quickly.

"Sky-"

"N-no! Listen! I'm _fine._ I have _always_ been fine, and I will continue _to be_ _ **fine.**_ The fact that Time, or you, or _anyone for that matter_ are pretending that you all _care,_ really makes me think that you _all think_ _ **I'm really that stupid, huh?!"**_ Sky was shouting, tears falling from his eyes as he points a finger in an accusing manner in Twilight's direction. His blood was boiling, he can feel the heat rise to his face. The nice and kind facade that Sky always wore was breaking and his true ugly feelings were seeping out more than he liked. More than he wanted.

It hurts to even focus on Twilight's face, his vision seeing doubles suddenly. God has he always felt this weak?

"My _existence,"_ he begins to sob out, "My entire _life_ and _struggles_ are nothing but a joke. You don't... you don't..."

Sky struggles to maintain his balance, suddenly feeling light headed. The pain he felt returning with such an intensifying sensation that Sky physically winces.

His insides felt as if they were simultaneously fusing together and yet melting right out of him. Twilight seems to be shouting, but his voice doesn't reach the sick hero.

He doesn't have time to process what's happening, everything around him going black as he collapses suddenly.

* * *

Twilight quickly catches him.

Panic settles in his core, seeing the Chosen Hero so _still,_ so _pale._ Twilight was not new to fear washing over him, but in those times, he always had someone help clear his jumbled mind. But now? Now was different as so many thoughts seemed to flood him. What was wrong? Had Sky been poisoned but chose not to speak? Why hasn't anyone noticed before? How long ago was-

_-Since when did you care?-_

It's those words that cause Twilight to halt his own thoughts. Words that Sky, _himself,_ had just said moments before.

He hadn't noticed.

He hadn't noticed until _Time_ pointed it out to him.

_-Since when did you care?-_

The words echo louder, as Twilight picks the other up in his arms. Tears sting the corners of his eyes, in both anger and disappointment in _himself._ From beginning to end, Sky's rant repeats in his head, even as he begins running, even as he tries desperately to ignore it, Sky's pain filled voice echos far too loudly in his head for his own good. Even when he tries justifying why he hadn't noticed, it never seemed to die down.

_-Since when did you care?-_

It's not like Twilight _hadn't._ He cared far too much about every single one of them, even though he struggled to show it more often. He was willing to die for his teammates, die for the others, if it meant they even have a slight chance of survival.

It wasn't as if he meant to make anyone feel out casted, made to feel less important. The whole situation made him feel sick.

Sky looked so pale, and he could feel just how hot his skin was, even under all the layers he wore and at this point he was drenched in sweat. Twilight curses under his breath, something screaming inside him to transform, _needing_ to get Sky to the others as quickly as possible, feeling as if he wasn't going fast _enough._

However, just as he's about to change his form, he spots Wild not to far. He quickly adjusts his grip on Sky and whistles as loudly as possible, the wind carrying the sounds to the others.

He sees as Wild turns quickly before signalling for the others attention.

The others rush back to him, quickly adverting their attention from Twilight to Sky, asking Twilight endless questions, but yet, he found he had no answers for. Sky never told him what was _physically_ the matter, only spilled what had burdened him _mentally._

Time quickly takes Sky from Twilight's grasp. "Hyrule and I will tend to him," he quickly states, turning to Wind and Wild. "You two, find some fresh water and something for him to eat when he wakes up. Warriors, Four and Legend, scout the area, make sure there isn't anything that can harm us lurking near by. The last thing we need is an ambush." The five nod their head, quickly running off to do their given tasks. As Hyrule sets something down to lay Sky on, Time turns to Twilight, his single eye narrowed.

"When we can get him in a stable condition, we're going to talk."

_Great._

* * *

By the time Sky was able to find the strength to open his eyes, the sun had already vanished. The moons white, bright glow replacing the strong yellow in the now dark skies. The air was slightly more chilled, but not enough to make the hero uncomfortable. He had dealt with colder, having lived so high in the clouds.

_Wait a minute..._

Sky narrowed his eyes in confusion as he slowly sat up, his lower stomach wrapped in bandages. It looked a little stained, hopefully he hadn't caused that by moving. He ached, but not like before, and although nausea still loomed and threatened him, it wasn't as intense as hours prior. He was okay, _alive_ and okay. But how? Hadn't he felt like he was at deaths door just minutes ago-

An image flashes in his head.

_Twilight._

_His face turning from confusion before shifting into pure shock at Sky's words. "Since when did you care?"_

Sky sighs lightly, dragging a hand down his face. What had he done?

Everyone seems to have fallen asleep, but the smell of burning wood catches Sky's attention and he turns his head in the direction. His blood runs cold at who seems to be keeping watch.

Twilight has his back turned towards him, so he could just lay back down and pretend he _wasn't_ awake this entire time. He didn't want to face the reaction of his words just _yet._

But Sky was never that type to run away, now was he?

With a nervous sigh, he slowly rises from his bed roll, silently making his way towards the other.

"Wild," Twilight speaks, causing Sky to freeze in his tracks, "If you're trying to sneak off again for more mushrooms, I already told you it'll be alright. I think you brought Sky enough to last him a lifetime." He can see the way Twilight reaches to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Just... just go to sleep, okay?"

Sky would've listened, more like _should've_ listened. Twilight sounded like he didn't want to be bothered, his tone sounding both annoyed and tired. _And who's fault is that,_ Sky thinks, standing slightly straighter.

"It's not Wild," he says, jumping slightly at how fast Twilight turns to face him, and although barely, he could see the others eyes slightly widen in shock. "Sky," he replies, his tone turning slightly nervous, and the other looks down.

"It's kinda cold," he lies, rubbing his arms to sell the act, "May I?" Twilight doesn't give a verbal reply, and it makes Sky rethink his entire plan. But Twilight turns back around, shifting his body for more room, a silent invitation and Sky accepts.

Sky sits on his knees, now unsure of what to really _say._

"Listen I'm-"

"Twilight, look-"

Both of them pause, Twilight looking away while Sky lets out what he believed to be his 50th sigh since he woke up. God he was tired.

"You can go first," Sky eventually tells him, turning his head to the side, not wanting to meet his gaze, "Since... you know, I cut you off."

Twilight goes completely silent, now trying to find the words he wanted to say.

"...Hyrule said your heart stopped," he begins, still looking away, heart aching painfully at the memory. Sky's own eyes widen in shock at the news.

"Did they?"

"Yeah."

Another wave of silence overcomes them and it takes a moment for Twilight to keep his voice even.

"We thought everything was okay," he starts, "Hyrule used magic and for a moment you looked like well... _you._ Time had stood by your side and didn't leave until Hyrule said it was okay, that they got it from there." Sky slowly turns his head, noticing that Twilight's ears were casted downward, still looking away to avoid Sky's own gaze. His voice begins to lower, and Sky leans slightly closer to be able to still hear clearly.

"I was... _trying_ to explain to Time that I still didn't know what was wrong. That... that you wouldn't let me in. But from one second to the next you started convulsing, Hyrule was screaming for Time and it just... happened so fast."

Twilight finally turns, and now that Sky got a better view at his face from the fires lighting, it seemed as if Twilight's eyes had been swollen. Had he... had he been...?

It's Twilight's turn to sigh, reaching over and grabbing Sky's arm, squeezing lightly. "When Hyrule said they couldn't feel your heart beating anymore, I was terrified. Petrified even. I felt so terribly guilty, constantly thinking if I had just... _paid more attention..."_ Tears fill his eyes once more, his hand sliding up to Sky's shoulder. "I thought I would never be able to properly apologize, apologize for everything. You felt... left behind, forgotten by the rest of the group. I don't blame you, nor am I angry about how you feel. I... I want you to know that."

Sky places his hand over Twilight's, head downward as he finally speaks.

"I'm not sorry for what I said," he tells him, unsure if he should feel guilty about that, and being slightly surprised at himself when he doesn't. "I meant every word. And I know that's... unbecoming. But you guys had made me feel..."

_Useless, not one with the group, casted aside, uncared for, unimportant, worthless-_

"... _hurt."_

Sky's chest tightens as he closes his eyes, tears falling, letting go of Twilight's hand.

"I felt like my own body was against me, after the fight we had gotten into in Hyrule's... uh... world. I don't even remember much of it, just some sort of horribly burning sensation consuming me. But no one noticed, even when the battle had been won, when I was more tired than usual. Nobody batted an eye when I threw up, no one cared to check in on me. Even when my symptoms continued to get worst. Everyone just... left me to be alone. So I thought, if no one cared whether what happened killed me or not, why should I? It was those thoughts that had caused me to stay silent." He felt Twilight place his hand in the back of his neck now, but Sky couldn't find it in him to meet his gaze once again. Instead, like Twilight, he spoke in a low whisper, "It was better that way anyway, because if I died, everyone would've been okay with that. One less mouth to feed, one less person to waste items on. If I'll be honest, I had nearly come to terms with it too. I would die and life would go on, and for a moment, I thought I had come to terms with it until... until..."

Sky finally looks up, their eyes meeting. Bits and pieces from earlier that day repeating in his head. How he remembers the look that Twilight gave him when he spoke. His voice had sounded so genuinely filled to the brim with concern, it threw Sky in for a loop. It was something Sky hadn't seen coming. After being and feeling neglected compared to the others, him nearly being at deaths door was the the only reason Twilight so much as even _spoke_ to him, and even _then,_ he didn't even notice he was quite literally _dying_ in front of him. He remembered just how much the realization of dying in front of the eyes of those he had so deeply _cared_ for, and yet, not even worth becoming a memory.

It was that moment, did he feel a deep loathing hatred for the other Hero.

Sky bites his bottom lip suddenly and violently, curling in on himself just enough to not cause his wound to reopen, attempting to stifle any sound that dared escape him. He barely flinched when he tasted a familiar metallic taste on the tip of his tongue. He tries hard to gather himself but his heart aches painfully too much to be able to.

"Sky," Twilight says, his voice shaken, "I'm sorry, Hylia above, I am so damn sorry. It wasn't fair to you. It wasn't fair to make you feel that way, to make it seem like we don't care about you. But _please,_ ** _please,_** you have to know that we-"

Sky shook his head rapidly, finally letting go of his bleeding lip. "Please, Twilight, don't say that you do." He finds himself unable to hold back anymore, tears feeling never ending, the sobs he so desperately wanted to hide spilling before he could stop it. _"Please don't say it if it's not true."_

And Sky cries.

He cries, even although as quiet as possible, he can't help the sobs that escape him, slightly louder than he liked. It was a damn miracle no one else at the camp had woke up from the sounds. Twilight watches, knowing there was nothing he could truly say that would ease Sky's pain; to ease his spirit.

He only repeats apologies over and over.

It feels like ages before the duo finally go silent, but neither of them move.

Sky eventually unfolds from himself, sitting up, eyes gazing at the stars. Twilight brings his hands down back at his sides.

"I would want nothing more than to believe you," Sky finally says after a long while, looking back down to meet Twilight's stare. "But I'm not going to sit here and beg for something different. Yes, you may have restarted my heart, and I'm not going to lie, it does... _ease_ some of the pain. But this pain had been growing for sometime. One act doesn't make it go away. Scars don't heal and fade overnight, Twilight, it takes months, sometimes years."

Sky rises to his feet, a bittersweet smile on his tear stained face. "When I sat here, I was panicking slightly that I wouldn't be truthful to you, that I would apologize for my actions and pretend as if my words from earlier didn't come a place from truth. Pretend that everything was back to normal but... I couldn't. For thinking of lies to tell to you, I'll apologize for that, but I just couldn't go on pretending everything would be okay and back to normal. I don't want normal. I want things to change. But that's just not up to me, that's up to you." Sky messes his his hands slightly, his smile fading. "I've always told myself I'd rather be truthful than deceitful." He sighs, finally turns his back towards Twilight, who watches him closely, a frown on his face. Sky takes a few steps forward, however, pauses and before making his way back to bed, Sky whispers loud enough for Twilight to hear, "I hope you meant your words. I hope you weren't being deceitful, Twilight. Goodnight."

Twilight watches him walk back to his bed, finding himself at a loss for words. He sighs, turning back around to face the final embers of a dying flame.


	2. A Moment with Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky has a talk with Time, even if he doesn't want too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooooo wanted to explore Time and Sky's interaction. Not mentioned, shouldve been mentioned, but Time spoke to Twilight before Twilight goes to sleep.
> 
> Also i told someone I was satisfied with the last chapter but i had too man i had too write this

The morning air was different.

The sun barely rised above in the horizon, turning the once dark skies arrange of different colors. The birds gently cooed to greet the ever slow sunrise, the heat still just comfortable enough against flesh. The water flowed with an abundance of fish to catch, still crystal clear and safe to drink. One would have thought that such a morning was one blessed by Hylia herself, allowing her people to lay and dream that of wonders. Dream of the peace that was still such a struggle to gain in reality.

Yet Sky woke from a dreamless sleep.

He felt genuinely chilled, rubbing his arms as he shivered lightly. His hair felt a mess, but he guesses his entire appearance was a complete and utter mess. Upon closer inspection, Sky takes notice of his now clean bandages, the ache in his lower belly nearly faded completely, as long as he doesn't make sudden movements. He feels too... _exposed,_ and more than anything, he would like the comfort of his sail cloth. He takes a look around, seeing the other Hero's still resting and a twinge of jealousy forms in Sky. _He_ was the one who felt like he had been torn open and yet sleep alluded him completely.

Perhaps, being almost shirtless for the entire night, allowing the chill to settle more on him than others _can_ do that to someone, but _still,_ Sky _wishes_ he could be sleeping right now.

He notices Twilight had been resting now, this time taking a good look at who took his place at keeping watch. He finds Wind, who desperately clings onto Warriors, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, as if in distress. When a small whimper escapes the boy, Warriors, who remains asleep, instinctively holds him tighter. There's a mixed feeling Sky feels, watching the scene unfold, but even then, a smile still forms. He had no right to be upset, Wind did look to Warriors more often than he did anyone in the group. _It's fine, calm down._

Not too far from them lays Wild, slightly hidden from the group. Sky can't help but frown slightly, knowing Wild had the worst night terrors and _needed_ someone to usually lay with. Why had the others allowed him to sleep alone? That was... rather unfair of them, if he'll be honest with himself. Wild is curled up against himself, back turned from everyone. It causes Sky's heart to ache, who knows what flashbacks Wild endured while the events transpired.

Legend lays not too far from _him,_ which is... shocking to say the least. Sky had always felt that, besides Time, no matter what he had done, he and Legend simply couldn't get along. It was strange to see him resting so close to him. Was he sleeping this close last night? How had he not noticed? Hyrule was nearly on top of him, but that wasn't surprising compared to Legend. Hyrule was their healer, so it made much more sense for them to stay close by. Twilight slept slightly close to Sky as well, but still kept a respective distance, perhaps their conversation caused Twilight unsure whether or not he could sleep closer? Or perhaps Legend and Hyrule were closer before? Sky couldn't be sure, but chose to ignore the thoughts that flooded his mind.

Sky can't seem to spot Four, assuming he had taken watch. But upon closer inspection towards Wild again, he could see Four almost smashed against him. It eases some anger that had stirred around in his mind. With the others accounted for, Sky quietly stands, taking the blanket that had been discarded by Legend, wrapping it around his shoulders. He takes quiet steps away from camp, his feet taking him up a small hill, where he sees Time at last, standing and watching the sun rise higher and higher. The world around them both seemed brighter, and yet, at the sight of Time, Sky felt a deep darkness that seems to take a sudden hold on his very core.

"The sunrise is beautiful this morning," Time speaks, startling Sky, who flinches even. "Who knew something like a peaceful sunrise was even possible." Sky doesn't reply, instead, taking a stand by Time's side. There is barely anything to be said between them, Sky knows this, Time knows this. So what _was_ this truly all about?

"You should be resting, still, Sky," he tells him, and Sky still doesn't answer. It wasn't as if Time was expecting any sort of reply from the boy, anyway. "Hyrule told me your wounds have not been fully healed. Your very own body had been poisoning you, so this kind of wound will take a tad bit longer." Well, Sky _had_ spoke to Twilight on how he felt his body _was_ working against him. Sky looks to the ground, his voice low.

"So the wound... was self inflicted?"

Time shakes his head.

"No. You suffered a violent blow from an enemy, something within you had ruptured. Hyrule didn't know how to quite explain it, but because of that, it allowed a poison to enter your blood. If Twilight hadn't brought you to us when he did..."

His voice trails off, and Sky isn't to sure how to feel about this anymore. Instead he wraps the blanket tighter around his shoulders, his stomach churning suddenly.

"Twilight told me."

Nausea hits him in waves.

"Did he?"

"Yes."

Silence.

Sky sighs in frustration, turning his head to face Time. "Well, leaving me here wondering what it is he told you _exactly_ isn't doing anything good for me so..."

Time doesn't look at him, barely reacts. It leaves Sky more filled with more rage than even last night. What's _with_ him? Why can't he just!!!

_"Answer me!"_

Sky hadn't meant to shout, but all he can think about is how the possibility of Time having _cared enough._ Cared enough to have Twilight check in on him, cared enough to have Time stand by his side, even when Hyrule was healing him. He didn't have too, why couldn't they just all leave him _alone?_ They did that on the daily, so why was this so _different?_

It's too early to shout, to scream, to cry, but Sky finds himself wanting to do all those things at once. The hate and rage he feels threatens to boil over, they had no problem leaving him behind, the others were better, the others will always be more loved, more cared for, more acknowledged, more _worthy._ So why, for the love of Hylia above, was everyone around him acting like he _mattered_ when _they_ ** _proved_** _he didn't._

Time closes his eye, taking a deep breath before he opens it again, turning his head to face Sky at last. "He told me everything."

Sky wants to scream.

"Time, please, what is _everything_ exactly?"

Time turns his entire body to face the other, and Sky can see the distress on his features.

"Sky, when the switch first happened to you, where had you landed?"

"Do _not_ answer my question with a question, Time. I respect you, now please find it in yourself to respect-"

Time raises a hand, signalling him to stop and, for some reason, Sky does. "Just answer the question," Time replies, "And I promise you, I will answer yours."

Sky takes a deep breath of his own. "I fell in Lon Lon Ranch. The hay stack, if I remember right." Time smiles at the reply and nods in response. "Do you remember who found you?"

"Time-"

"A few more, please."

He did _not_ want to play 21 questions, but if it helped get answers, answers he practically _knew_ at this point, he did as he was told. "First it was Malon, who screamed so loud because I came crashing down from the ceiling. You came running in because you heard her screaming, sword in one hand and your ocarina in the other. I think you almost threw the ocarina at me." Time lets out a small chuckle, his eye closed as Sky continues to recall the memory. "I remember I hadn't had a clue on what you guys were saying but you had a vague idea of what I was because you studied ancient languages. Ancient Hylian. You helped me learn yours, and even taught me some sign in your Hylian."

The bitterness he felt was beginning to diminish, recalling more.

"I remember trying to sneak out-"

"And how many times Malon told you no?"

"And how you threatened to tie me down if i kept trying to escape."

Time blinked at Sky's choice of words before breaking out into a laugh and Sky is startled, unsure if Time has ever laughed around him. "You say it as if Malon and I kidnapped you, kid." Sky chuckles lowly to himself, before a frown appears on his face.

"Then... the next morning, you didn't trust me."

Time froze, looking at him.

"The Master Sword appeared by my side the next morning and you thought me for a common thief." Sky's voice gets lower, head and ears downwards, "You began to grow suspect of me, it made it harder to talk to you.

"You only believed me when we switched lands once more, nearly drowning in the ocean of Wind's Hyrule."

The bitterness and darkness returns, but by this moment, Sky had no energy left in him. Though, as of late, that seemed to be switching from loss of energy to complete meltdown.

Time sighs, fingers tucking itself under Sky's chin, raising his head upwards to meet his gaze. "What Twilight told me had been the burdens you speak to no one about. The burden of not feeling like a family to the group."

Sky goes tense, his eyes looking away.

"I didn't word it like _that_ , Time," Sky replies, eyebrows furrowed, "But... when it _is_ worded that way, I guess you're still right."

Sky is honestly tired of crying, and yet, when he suddenly feels arms wrap around him, although awkward and unsure, Sky could feel his eyes get too wet for his liking.

"Sorry will never express just how truly regretful I feel, Sky. It's the most simple yet only word that could be taken at face value, need actions to prove or even a mixture of both." He pulls away, his hands holding onto both sides of his arms.

"Like you told Twilight last night, scars don't heal and fade overnight. Especially a deep one like yours, it may take months, years, or it never does. I have learned a lot, and one of those things are that some wounds do not heal. You simply learn how to cope, even when others around you have changed. But please believe me when I say, you _are_ part of this family. You have always been one of _us._ You have always been cared for and loved. It may be hard to believe us, _me,_ but know that our words ring true."

Sky feels like he's going to throw up, and no matter how much he wanted to believe Time's words, everything else has disproved every word that came out his mouth.

"Why do you _wait_ until I was on deaths _door_ to admit _any of this to me."_

It's less of a question, more of a statement.

"It's more of a reminder, because this was something I always admitted, even if not out loud, about you all."

Sky takes a deep breath.

"Like I told Twilight," he whispers, looking down, a deep frown on his face, "I want to believe your words. So desperately-"

"But you feel like everything else has proved to you otherwise. He told me that too."

Sky nods slightly sighing.

"Are we done here," Sky finally asks. He was ready to go lay back down, and to be anywhere else but _here._

Time frowns. "For now. Go lay down."

The sun is high in the sky by then, and Time watches as Sky quickly makes his leave, leaving the elder Hero alone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time: we care about you  
> Sky: sounds fake but sure w.e


	3. Your Truths are Lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky has a meltdown and just can't cope anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta AGAIN but this time we're moving a little more with the plot
> 
> Enjoy 💖

Sky woke to some small commotion, hushed whispers. He could barely hear what was being said, but clearly, it was loud enough to wake him from another dreamless sleep. The sun was almost overhead, and he assumed it had to be closer to 10 o'clock. It was much later than he anticipated, usually, the others would've at least have _attempted_ to wake him to begin packing camp and get back on the road. Staying in one spot had never worked out for them before, so what was so different now?

He props himself up slowly, resting his weight on his elbows as he stares at the others conversing amongst themselves. It seemed rather heated, watching as Four glared daggers into Legend, seeing the way guilt seemed to be weighing on Wind heavily as he kept his gaze to the ground. Hyrule had been in between them all, attempting to keep the peace in the circle. Legend had seemed to be ranting, but about what? Sky hadn't had a clue.

After a while of debating, he finally, and slowly, stands. Attempting not to make any loud sounds to alert the others. However, when attempting to stand straight, he makes an audible hissing noise, hands gripping at his, now, all to sore side, which causes everyone's attention to turn to him. _Damn it,_ he thinks as he forces a smile to his face. "H-hey," he tells them, waving slightly, "Sorry about interrupting the conversation. I was uh... just leaving."

Before any of the other Links could answer, Sky turns his back to the others. "If you need me, I'll be by the river."

_Not that it matters,_ something tells him, as he attempts to walk away from the group, not taking notice how Wind stands, letting the others know he'll follow behind.

_It's not like they care_ _anywa_ _-_

"Sky!"

Sky stops, looking over his shoulder, in both confusion and surprise, as Wind runs up to catch up with him. "The river is a bit of a walk," Wind explains, fingers messing with the ends of his blue shirt, "I could bring your clothes and help bring you there." He looks down for a moment, as he finishes, "Plus, Hyrule is going to be upset if you come back with wet bandages. Let me change them when you're done." The other Hero blinks for a moment, before he allows another smile to form, reaching a hand up and ruffling his hair. "I've done and changed my own bandages before, Wind," Sky explains, an unsure feeling blossoming in his chest, " _And_ I've been through worst. I'll be fine! Don't worry."

Wind looks back up, eyes filled to the _brim_ with worry. It was as if Wind had something he wanted to say, wanted to _share,_ but just like Twilight and Time before him, was unsure of how.

_If Sky has to hear another speech..._

But, instead, Wind lets out a deep sigh, taking a few steps back. "If you're sure," he replies, eyes casted back down.

_They're_ _pit_ _ying_ _you._

_They don't feel remorse, they don't feel guilt. They simply do not want_ _**your** _ _death on_ _**their** _ _hands._

Sky takes a deep breath of his own. "I need to be alone for a while, anyway," he explains, the words coming out a little more strongly then he intended, or perhaps he had. This was all starting to get under his skin and although he heard Wind's voice call out to him, he didn't truly pay attention. Why were they suddenly treating him like this? Why were they suddenly trying to include him?

Why and _when_ did they suddenly begin to _care?_

Every step he took towards the river was painful, his side ever sore. What the hell had they done to him? It felt like they had removed a piece of him. He's dealt with some pretty horrific battle wounds that had left him down for the count, but it would only last him a few hours. A couple of red potions later and he had been back on feet. So what the hell happened now?

No matter, the situation already had been dealt with--well, he had _hoped_ it was dealt with. He doesn't know if he could deal with the fake kindness any longer.

It's one step in particular that sends a sharp pain to shoot through him, causing him to lose his balance, falling to his knees. The nausea he felt for so many hours finally spilled, Sky gagging as bile and foam spills from him. It hurt to breathe, every inhale more painful than the last as he once again throws up.

He felt pathetic.

Tears stung at the corner of his eyes as he stared down at the ground, finally being able to take in fresh air without threats of nausea overcoming him. _No wonder the others disregard me,_ he thinks, small bitter laughter escaping him, _No wonder they leave me behind. No wonder they don't care if I die. What kind of Hero am I? I'm nothing. I'm useless. Useless..._

Sky's takes a deep breath once more, his body beginning to tremble as he sits up. He was tired, so god damn _tired_ of crying. It's all he's been doing, and what good has that done? All his tears invited was so much more rage that threatened to spill over in waves. All it did was remind him that he wasn't needed, so useless, just utterly _useless._

Sky grabs onto his bangs, tugging and pulling so violently he was surprised that they hadn't been ripped from from his scalp. His nails dig into the fleshy part of his palm and _goodness,_ he wants to scream. He wants this pain to _end._

_-I don't want normal, I want change.-_

His own words echo endlessly in his head, how open he allowed himself to be in that moment, and his moment of weakness was _spoken to the others._ If Time knew, who else did? Who else planned pretending? Who else pretended to _care?_

_-I don't want normal, I want change.-_

Did he? If that were the case, then why couldn't he handle a change as small as Time speaking to him? Wind checking in on him? Twilight apologizing? What was _wrong with him?_ ** _What was wrong with him?_**

Why didn't he trust them, why _couldn't_ he trust them? Why did he feel like they were lying? Deceitful? Why couldn't they leave him alone? Why did they have to pretend? Why didn't they just tell him they hated him, he was okay with everything before, with anyone barely paying him any mind. He was content with knowing they all wished him gone, content knowing they all hated him even. He was content with it all; content **_until_** ** _Twilight appro_ _ached_** ** _him_** ** _._**

Twilight mentioning Time, mentioning that they care, the way Twilight spoke to him as if he were Wild sneaking off for medicine for _him._

Sky was so lost inside his own head, lost in his own tears and sobs that he hadn't heard foot steps from behind, however, he reacts upon feeling a hand placed on his shoulder. As if the touch were that of fire, he flinches away, turning to face just who, _who,_ decided to suddenly pretend to _care._

His breathing is labored, tears still falling as he comes face to face with Wild's concerned eyes. He doesn't mean too, but god, he feels like he's being _babied._

**_"What,"_** Sky says through gritted teeth, eyes formed into a glare, **_"Do you want?"_**

His mask had broken days ago, but as of this moment, he didn't care to repair it. But Wild looks unfazed by this, but still cautiously kneeling down, and Sky can see the dishes he laid down on the grass. Taking a deep breath, Wild signs to him, _'I was on my way to rinse the bowls out and bring fresh water. Wind told me you came by the river but hadn't returned.'_ Sky sees Wild reach for his slate, it's blue glow growing bright and right before his very eyes, Sky can see his own clothes come out of it.

_'I also brought you your clothes.'_

Sky eyes him cautiously, before rubbing his eyes with the back of his arm. The other hero can see how bad Sky was trembling, and when their eyes meet once more, Sky wants to scream at the amount of pity in his eyes.

He fumes.

"Thank you. But you don't have to do this."

Wild tilts his head slightly, an eyebrow raised. _'Do what?'_

Another round of 21 questions.

" _This,_ Wild," Sky replies, looking away gesturing around them before letting his hand fall in frustration. There's a reasonable part of him that screams at Sky to just calm _down,_ just accept the kind gesture, go to the river, clean up and go about his day. But he just _can't,_ and he can't quite explain nor pinpoint as to _why_ he just _can't._

They sit in silence, but it doesn't last for long, Sky shaking his head, eyes closed as tears fall again.

"I'm sorry," he tells Wild, taking a gulp of air, "I don't know how to explain what's uh..." He then turns to Wild, who seemed to have shifted closer, a hesitant hand towards him.

Sky laughed weakly, bringing his own hand to wipe his face. "Look at me," he begins again, "I probably look pathetic. What kind of Hero am I? Who can I help in this state? I just need to get over myself." Wild stares wide eyed before shaking his head in response.

_'You're hurting.'_

Sky scoffs.

"What? Did Twilight tell you too?"

_'Twilight doesn't need to tell me what I can clearly see, Sky.'_

His brain seems to finally be switching into a much calmer state at last, looking at Wild with a frown. "What can you clearly see, Wild?"

Wild looks down for a moment as he replies.

_'To first calm your nerves, Twilight didn't tell me anything. More like he wouldn't. Time wouldn't explain to me either. Hyrule told me yesterdays events, and I'm guessing something from yesterday is hurting you. Badly. It's not every day or very often I see you hyperventilating on the floor. You don't have to tell me, especially if you're uncomfortable. But, whenever you're ready, I'll be here to listen.'_

He ends his reply with a small smile on his face.

Yet, Sky battles with something screaming in his own head. Screams and calls Wild's words nothing but _lies._ Empty words that held no meaning.

His stomach churns with anxiety again, only nodding his head in reply as to not worry him. "I'll keep that in mind," Sky says, his tone low and empty. Wild doesn't notice, but it doesn't surprise Sky anymore.

The day carries on like normal, after.

Sky returns, Wild having helped him return to camp, completely clothed. The others are relieved, Hyrule reprimanding him for wondering off for so long, grateful that Wild brought him back. Sky doesn't have the energy to reply anymore, he doesn't have the energy to challenge anyone with their fake kindness. At least, for the moment. The switch his brain seemed to have was beginning to drive him _crazy._

Twilight and Time remain distant, watching the Hero carefully, and while the others watch, they aren't as distant. Sky tries smiling, but it doesn't feel the same. Everyone's voices overlap to him, asking him far too many questions that he doesn't really want to answer. He keeps repeating that he's fine, he's fine, _he's fine._

Everything is so different, too different too rapidly. He keeps being the topic of conversation, keeps being the center of attention and he just...

_He just wants it to..._

**_Hylia above, can everyone just--!_ **

"Please just STOP IT!"

Everyone silences their conversation, shocked at Sky's raised voice. No. _No._ That was _supposed_ to stay in his head and _of course,_ that slipped out. Of course. _Of course._

"Sky," one of them call out, and it takes a moment for Sky to realize it was Warriors, leaning slightly back from him in caution, "You okay?"

No.

_No._

**_No._ **

Did he _look_ okay?

"Yeah," he lies, voice trembling as he tries to control the anger that seemed to be all too familiar at this point, "I'm _fine."_ He forces a smile to his face, taking a deep breath before he continues, "Just a _lot_ going on in my head. Sorry." The entire string of words feels forced, the sorry itself not sounding genuine even.

_So much for not wanting to be deceitful,_ Sky thinks to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look," he begins to explain, "I've just been feeling sick all day, I threw up earlier, I haven't eaten, I feel beyond dehydrated. Oh, lets not forget I _died_ just yesterday." His tone gets more bitter as he stands, "And everyone is sitting here, and oh Hylia _above,_ loud at that might I add-"

Time intervenes.

"Sky, not _here."_

"Not _here?_ Not _**here?**_ If not _here_ then _where?_ Hm? _Tell me, Time?_ Or was earlier just an act? Hmm? Come on, leader. _Answer the question."_

Sky was losing it, his mind fogging up as his glare intensifies, his fist clenched tightly.

No one can get another word in, Sky suddenly stumbling backwards as an familiar stabbing pain shoots in his skull, throbbing like a drum. The others react, groans collectively heard. "We're switching," Hyrule yells, "Grab what you can! **_Now!"_**

"Fuck are you _kidding me,"_ Legend groans out in pain.

"Legend, shut up and grab your things, _now."_

Time shouts to the others. "Everyone stay together!"

Those few moments are hectic, and Sky quickly checks to makes sure that his blade in close by. He panics at not feeling the Master Sword by his side, and he could hear the chime of the sword calling to him and quickly rushes to his weapon. However, just as he scrambles to reach her, the very ground under his feet vanishes, eyes widen as his mouth opens in a silent scream as multiple voices scream his own name. Darkness swallows him rapidly, the feeling a deep panic and fear settles into his core.

He was _alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A separate dark portal takes Sky, thats what happens at the end and he doesnt even have his fucking sword. 
> 
> Sky really doesnt believe the others at this point and hes giving into his darker feelings, unable to really cope with his near death experience and feeling completely ignored the entire time *until* he died, which is why hes lashing out a lot more. Hes kinda losing his mind and i ~wonder~ what will happen vuv
> 
> The next chapter will extend on the other Links and HM i wonder where they all will land 👀


	4. Inner Conflicts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, no, _Hylia please, **no, no, no."**_
> 
> The others were gone, left him, abandoned him, everyone, _including **her,** had left him._  
> He wasn't worthy to be a hero.
> 
> _He wasn't worthy to be a hero._
> 
> _**He. Wasn't. Worthy.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had a dream about this fic and how it should continue and i was so mcfuckin shook at how the plot played out now its gonna be 100% incorporated
> 
> Sky is not gonna have a mcfuckin time and hes just given in to some fucked up shit (coughivealwayswantedtowriteaficwiththeirdarkerhalfsanywaysotimetofocusonskysdarkerhalfthatmanifestedfromhisfeelingscough)

The sensation was dizzying.

As everything around the other Link's began to distort, reality crumbling around them, Time screamed the Chosen Hero's name as he saw darkness pool around his feet, gathering the attention of the others. Hyrule grabbed onto Time's arm, shaking their head rapidly. "It's too dangerous," they yell, watching the way Time looked back in the direction Sky vanished from, the darkness that had swallowed him having already closed. "We have to stay together," Warriors shouted, gripping onto Wind tightly, the wind picking up in dangerous speeds, hitting painfully.

There's a loud chime that catches their attention, Four pointing suddenly. "Guys! What about the Master Sword?!"

"We don't have _time!"_

"But it's _Sky's!"_

Legend turns to Four, holding onto his arm tightly, making sure the shorter Hero doesn't _dare_ move, "And we just have to leave it _behind!_ We don't have time! Did you forget we're in the middle of a switch and we could get fucking _separated?!"_

The dizzying feeling intensifies, the darkness beginning to swallow them slowly. Time thinks quick, clenching his fist tightly before opening his eye, determination in it. "I'm going to get it," the elder one suddenly yells, turning quickly to face Twilight, who's eyes widen in shock, face fallen with worry.

_"But-!"_

Time smiles, a bittersweet one.

"If I can't make it back in time, well, take care of the others while I'm gone, pup!"

"Time, _no-!"_

The elder hero runs, ignoring the panicked calls of his name and sharp pain in his head, the nauseating feeling that churns violently in his stomach, moving as fast as he possibly can. He dives forward, skillfully rolling on his back, swiftly grabbing the sacred blade tightly with both hands. However, as he lands on his knee, he grunts, clearly disoriented from just a simple act, however, knowing it was from the world literally shifting around them.

Time looks quickly at the blade. _I may not care for it,_ he thinks, standing and turning towards the others, _I have to protect it for his sake._

However, before he could make back to the other Hero's, the floor under him vanishes almost feeling like water for a split moment before he falls through it completely, losing sight of the others as the darkness swallows him sudden and whole. It's silent, and Time can't even hear his own screams of panic reach his own ears. He grips onto the blade tightly, pressing it against his chest protectively.

No.

No, _no,_ ** _no._**

This wasn't supposed to end like _this._

End with things seemingly _broken,_ unable to be _fixed._ How ironic with one who held the title of a Hero.

The others were gone, Sky was gone. _Taken._

He was completely _alone._

He's expecting the crushing sensation of dark magic pressing against every nerve and bone in his body. Expecting the familiar feeling of the darkness giving him a sensation of drowning, but yet, as he holds the blade closer, he finds the dark aura that usually attempted to harm him, seemed as if it barely existed. Time opened his one eye, confusion clear as day on his face.

_Hero of Time,_ a voice calls out, starling the elder Hero slightly, looking around frantically for the source of it, but finding not another soul. For a moment, he believed he had finally slipped into another form of insanity, however, when the voice is heard once more, it's louder, calling out with familiarity that he could not extend back.

_Hero of Time,_ the voice speaks once more, _I shall open a path to find the others. You all must stay together to help find the Chosen Hero and guide him back towards the Light._

The blade he holds begins to shine, from it's familiar brilliant blue hue, to a nearly blinding white. Time stares, shocked at what unfolds before him. The voice had been one he was not familiar with, so very sure it wasn't even that of any of the Goddesses that created the world, not even the divine Hylia herself. 

Had this been the spirit of the sword Sky had spoken so frequently about...?

_He has begun to fall,_ the sword speaks, startling Time ever so slight to focus back on her words, _and if allowed to fall any farther, everything we know will begin to crumble. A pain that, he has kept hidden, has begun to take form into something that, sooner or later, may destroy him. You all must stay together, you all must save him. Or this journey will have been for nothing, resulting in all Eras falling in grave danger._

Before Time has any moment to even _attempt_ to press the subject matter even more, the voice begins to fade from his head.

_I shall open a path,_ it speaks, _Raise your sword Skyward, and I shall guide you to the others with the Hero's Spirit. I will force the darkness to open a portal to them._

And although he hesitates, he grabs the hilt of the blade for the first time in many years, pulling her from the blue sheath slowly. The words echo in his ears, although the voice no longer speaks to him.

In a motion so swift and familiar, he completely removes her from it's cover and raises the blade skyward, and Time can feel the warmth that pools from the core of the blade into his hand. The few moments of silence that ringed in his ears had been nerve wrecking, feeling a power like never before from the blade.

The voice returns, but the calm that had been there before now replaced with a single word yelled out in his ears.

_Now!_

He swings, and something he's never seen before emerges from the sword. A blast, filled with the purest of light, cuts through the darkness, ripping it open, and Time swears he can _see_ something just beyond that light.

_Go through, Hero of Time,_ the voice says, the white light beginning to dim into it's usual blue, _And you shall find the ones you seek once more._

Time doesn't hesitate.

* * *

The portal opens up, and the remaining seven land with a heavy thud, nearly on top of one another. They collectively groan, trying to ground themselves to reality and gather their surroundings. "Okay," Legend groans kicking Warriors off of him, "Two things. 1. Pretty boy, you're fucking heavy. Get. _Off."_

Warriors sucks his teeth in response, sitting up as he rubs his temples, attempting to sooth his headache. "And what's the second thing, bitch," Warriors asks, glaring in his direction as Legend stands. "Well the second thing should be obvious," he replies, dusting off his tunic, "Which Era in time did the damn thing spit us out _now?"_

Warriors looked around, shivering slightly, attempting to wrap his royal blue scarf more tightly around himself. "Oh man, does anyone feel a little more uh... _cold_ then usual?" Wind sits up, groaning, attempting to take a look at his surroundings, but his head spins and his brain feels like mush. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he mutters, rubbing his head slightly before wincing. His fingers, once again, get a feel for the back of his skull, feeling a slight, and painful to the touch, bump which causes him to wince once more. "Okay. I have a lump on my head. Might have been when I got kicked in the head by Four." The said hero sighs. "Sorry about that, Wind."

"Water under the bridge."

Legend narrows his eyes.

"Can _someone_ answer my question," he demands, clearly more frustrated than anything, "I don't think we've ever been here before."

Twilight is finally able to regain his vision, having landed on his head a _little_ too hard. He's surprised the impact didn't leave him unconscious, but hey, at least the black dots have finally vanished and he's able to look around properly. After standing straight and regaining his composure, he begins to took a good look around. The air was much more chilled than his own home, it reminded him of the time he traveled to the Sky Temple in his own adventure. However, the area was less like a temple, a small City in the sky, if anything. Instead of answering Legend's question, who was still fuming about it while the Traveler _attempted_ to answer, Twilight turns to the others, worry for them clear as the sun and sky.

"Is everyone okay? Everyone here?"

There's a couple of groans, but Twilight takes notice that they look _better_ then the usual. Last time they had fallen through a portal, some Hero's were completely out for the count. At least no one had fainted this time around, though some were more paler than others. It's Hyrule who stands, a nervous smile on their face. "We're as okay as we'll ever be, Twi," they say, "Just the motion sickness got to some this time around."

"Wait a minute," Warrior's mutters under his breath, but Twilight's honed senses are still able to catch his words, ears twitching and turning to face the captain who stares in complete and utter disbelief. There's something in his eyes, an emotion Twilight can't place. "Is this," he whispers, standing on his feet, ears casted downward.

"I know were we are."

Twilight raises an eyebrow.

"A part of your Hyrule?"

Warrior's shakes his head, a deep sigh coming from him.

"No, this... this is _Skyloft_."

_This is_ ** _his_** _home,_ Warrior's thinks, but can't find the courage to let it be said.

The others look at him, clearly stunned. Wild claps, gaining the attention of the captain, and when he turns, Wild signs. _'You've been here before?'_

Warriors nods. "It's a little... uh _complicated_ to explain, but when _I_ came here, this place had already been left destroyed and in ruin from to the war in my Hyrule... it's so... weird seeing this place so peaceful when..."

A sigh, and all eyes turn to Hyrule. "Well, now we know just who's home this is," they mutter sadly under their breath, looking down, a frown on their face. The others fall silent too.

After a long moment, it's Four who finally speaks up, breaking the silence and looking to Twilight, "So. What do you suppose we do? Although we know the name of where we are, we also just have not a single idea of _where it is_ we are. And while Warriors may have been here before, he hasn't been _here._ Our only true guide around these parts isn't even... isn't even here either."

Twilight furrows his brows, really hating that Time was also currently missing in action. The fact he was placed in charge really did not do much for his nerves. "We have to find Sky's Zelda," he eventually settled on, nodding his head as he thought some more, "She would know what to do and how to help us. Wouldn't you all agree?" They all nod in agreement, following closely behind Twilight as they began making their way around the small City.

The view was... _simple,_ to say the least. The town wasn't something as exciting as Sky had made it seem to be, though there had been some things in the floating City that gathered some attention from the group. The townsfolk seemed friendly, though, and it isn't long until someone, after asking the right questions, were able to guide them to where Zelda could possibly be.

"Oh Zelda? You would usually find her on the surface, making the arrangements to make an official move down below," the woman spoke softly, a smile on her face, "But I think she came back up to speak to her father. Seemed excited about something."

Twilight nodded at the information.

"And where could we find her father?"

The woman, although kind, raised her eyebrow a tad bit. "Oh, uh... you could find him by the Knights Academy." The woman points, "It's not hard to miss. Right over that bridge over there. Best way to get there is straight down this path, pass the Bazaar and through the gates over there." Twilight smiles softly as his reply, nodding his head as a short and quick thanks, before beginning the short walk to the Academy. The others silence weighs heavy on them, questions gone unasked as they came closer.

The silence was almost louder than anything the group had ever experienced.

However, it's Wild who stops in his tracks, eyes casted down to the floor. The others seemed to almost continue the walk without him, only stopping when Hyrule calls his name.

Wild doesn't have time to stop the tears from falling, unable stop the sob from falling past his lips. His heart clenches painfully, his hands balled tightly in a fist. The others are concerned, but can't seem to find words of comfort at this very moment.

Wild almost feels dumb as he is usually better at keeping his feelings in check, but too much has happened in the past couple of days, and unfortunately, such events had triggered memories that he had _hoped_ he had gotten better at _repressing._

It's Legend that nudges the second in command, eyes narrowed in a glare as he digs his elbow violently into Twilight's ribs, gesturing his head towards Wild and for the man to _do something._

Twilight takes a deep breath, suddenly unsure. The last time he was sent to see what had been the matter, everything _backfired._

Letting out a sigh through his nose, he approaches the Champion. "Wild," he calls out, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Cub, what's wrong?"

His tears does not end, Wild no longer caring if others, besides the other Hero's, stared. His usual pride of hiding his emotions crumbled as memory after memory of a past almost long forgotten resurfaced sudden and violently. With shaken hands, he begins signing.

_'This is all too much,'_ he replies, shaking his head, _'Sky was almost taken by death, only for us to lose him in the power of Darkness. And not only that, but we lost Time. We lost them_ ** _both.'_**

Twilight fights the tight feeling that forms in his throat, taking in a shaken breath as Wild finally makes eye contact, finishing, _'What if we never_ ** _see_** _them again? What if we lose them_ ** _forever?_** _Now we're here, in a land that Sky longed to return to and_ ** _he's not here!_** _Now we're going to see his Zelda and her father. What are we supposed to tell her? What are we supposed to_ ** _say?_** _'_

The others shift uncomfortably on their feet, clearly not having thought _that_ through. If they were to see Sky's Zelda, the one who Sky spoke so highly of with smiles, genuine care and a deep love, what _were_ they supposed to tell her?

Legend answers.

"We have to tell her the truth."

Four narrows his eyes in deep though, attempting to seek and find another answer, before letting out a defeated sigh. "Legend is... Legend is right," he replies and Warriors frowns, shaking his head. "I don't think that's a good idea," he states, only for Legend to shoot him a glare. "What do you think will happen if she finds out we're being dishonest with her, idiot! Plus, as someone who is so deeply connected and in tune with being, oh I don't know, Hylia and all! She's gonna know right off the bat we're hiding something! Especially when she **_doesn't_** _see Sky."_

Wind finally speaks, his head looking down. "Legend is right, if we want her to help us, we're going to have to be completely honest." He then looks up, tears of his own having already fallen. "Hiding thing's wont make everything better! It'll make everything _worst!_ Two Hero's are missing and if there is anyone who could help us find them _both,_ it would be her!" Wind doesn't mean to yell, especially not to Warrior's, but holy goodness, it was like he was witnessing the family, _his_ family, begin to fall apart. Warriors crosses his arms, his shoulders falling in defeat.

Twilight allows their words to soak in.

He closes his eyes, Goddess Hylia above, everything seemed overwhelming, especially without Time to be the one guiding them all. _He would know what to do,_ he thinks, before opening his eyes. But Time wasn't here, and it was his turn to try to keep everyone in good spirits with the whole situation at hand.

"Legend, Wind, you're right," Twilight begins, "As the Goddess Hylia reborn, we all know that she would know right off the bat that something is wrong. Being honest with her and explaining the situation may be the only way to find Sky _and_ Time." With his sentence finished, he turns to Wild, who has only just begun to get himself together. He places his hands on both of his shoulders, causing Wild to look into the eyes of his mentor.

"Listen, cub," he says gently, "Thing's may seem hard, and everything may seem out of control at this moment. But, with Zelda's help, we just might be able to find them. They are not lost to us, they're both going to be okay."

_'Are you sure...?'_

Twilight doesn't allow any unease slip into his tone as he nods his head. "Of course, we're going to find them."

Wild looks down for a moment before wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. The air surrounding them all seems different, less unsure and, even if it's just slight, more confident.

With a smile, Twilight turns to the others. "Come on, we need to get going."

* * *

He wakes to darkness.

Everything hurts and the Hero can't see much ahead of him. The air is still and much too silent, only the sounds of his slight panicked breathing could be heard. Where was he? Where had that blasted portal brought him?

Sky attempts to stand, however, upon pressing his weight on his legs, a terrible pain shoots through him, causing him to collapse, biting back a shout of pain.

"Time," he shouts out, "Twilight?! Warriors?! Is anyone here?!"

_The land around him falling apart piece by piece before his very eyes. All means of arguing having_ _been_ _stopped as he and others realize what was happening._

_"Grab your things," he had heard one voice say, while another had shouted to "stay together". He had done to do just that, painful as it may have been, he scrambled to the floor to reach his blade. Needing it, needing_ _**her-** _

_He remembers the feeling of his finger tips grazing the sheath before a damning darkness surrounded him completely._

_He doesn't remember the blade falling with him._

The memory hits him hard, eyes widen in fear, a cold sweat dripping down his face.

He frantically begins feeling the floor, repeating the word, _"no,"_ over and over again as he searches. His voice begins to break, tears he had been so tired of shedding beginning to fall once more, his chest feeling heavy.

"No, no, _Hylia_ _please,_ _ **no, no, no."**_

The others were gone, left him, abandoned him, everyone, _including_ _ **her,**_ _had left him._

He wasn't worthy to be a hero.

_He wasn't worthy to be a hero._

_**He. Wasn't. Worthy.** _

His hands balled tightly into a fist, shaking as everything in his head seemed so painfully _loud._ His failures on repeat, the others casual disregard for him, _Hylia_ _even tossing him to the side._

He yells, pounding his fist on the floor.

_"I DID EVERYTHING YOU WANTED,"_ Sky shouts, ignoring the pain that shoots up both his arms, _"I WENT ON THE ADVENTURE AS THE CHOSEN HERO, I STOPPED DEMISE, I DID EVERYTHING YOU HAD ASKED! FORGED THE MASTER SWORD,_ _ **SAVED THE SURFACE, AND YET IN MY TIME OF NEED, I STAND ALONE!!!!"**_

He doesn't notice the warm feeling of blood that drips down to the floor below him. With one final punch, however, Sky begins to sob, wail loudly even. _"E-even you have abandon me,"_ he mutters through gritted teeth, _"I am no longer f-fit to wield the blade_ _ **I**_ _forged. No longer fit to be considered a Hero for others."_

If Hylia had casted him aside in favor of the others, if the blade he crafted had abandoned him to his own devices, _if the other Hero's of Courage had no regard for his existence, outcast him from them entirely..._

_**They never cared for you, Hero,**_ something, _no someone,_ whispers, and yet Sky is already too far gone to begin to notice a dark form materializing behind him, _**So, lets show these Hero's of the Light just what kind of power you truly hold.**_

A dark hand reaches from behind, and smirk forms on the beings face. It's only then does Sky turn quickly around, just in time for a dark hand to plunge deep into his chest.

Sky _screams,_ feeling a wave of negative, dark _malice_ creep into the very being of his soul. His eyes roll into the back of his head from the wave of pain, unable to find the strength to fight the being that dares attempt to poison him. His voice echo's through the darkness, before finally falling silent.

The fallen hero now looked into the darkness ahead of him, something else entirely pooling in his eyes, what was once a soft blue now shrouded completely in black, not even the white left untouched, eyebrows furrowed in anger, a smirk on his features. He extends his arm in front of him, and a blade, with design similar to the blade he once wielded, appears in his hand.

_If Hylia and the Hero's of Courage wish to cast him aside..._

_**"So be it."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone battery is literally on 4% i hope yall enjoy it if not WELP also mom said its MY TURN TO WRITE IN MORE ABILITIES THAT THE MASTER SWORD CAN DO
> 
> edit: i was rereading this chapter and HOLY MOTHER FUCKER this bitch had a lot of errors so i edited it and added some stuff here and there to try to get it to flow possibly a little better so LETS TRY THIS AGAIN, ENJOY THE 4TH CHAPTER WHILE I FINALLY FIGURE OUT WHATS GONNA HAPPEN IN THE 5TH (also time is gonna appear in the next, as well as groose and zelda THEY'RE THERE FOR A REASON GDI)


	5. The rage of a Goddess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air around the girl seemed different as she recieved the news. The dread was visable as the sun in the sky, visable as the wind that blew gently whenever she had gone for a ride.
> 
> "Link is...."
> 
> It's Twilight who looks down hanging his head in shame as he frowns. "We're... we're so sorry. We don't know where to find him, let alone know if he's even alive..." Groose is taken aback at such a statement. "What do you MEAN you don't know if he's alive?! He HAS to be! How do you all just LOSE HIM?"
> 
> In that moment, an overwhelming wave of emotions hit the other; anger, hurt, saddness. It drowns her, and her eyes go from her normal blue to the divine golden glow, her eyebrows furrowed in anger as she screams. The air picking up around only her it seemed as her hair seemed to defy the laws of gravity itself. Within seconds, there is a blast that is unleashed as she screams, her sorrowful wails only able to form one word as tears seemed to pool endlessly down her cheeks.
> 
> _**"NO!"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we focus on Time for a bit because hes kinda a Big Factor in how Sky feels and also Fi! She's -kinda- here!!! To explain a little bit of things more clearly!!!! Well, as clearly as I could even explain without giving the plot away Too Much. Time is basically at the Final Battle arena that Sky and Demise fought, but the area is simply a projection done by Fi so she can kinda form and show herself to Time :) Are we all confused? Good! Lets carry on.

When Time's feet finally makes contact with something, the soles of his boots come into contact with water. There is no wind that flows through his hair, no trees for miles. Just the clear and shallow water under his feet and the blue sky that reflection. It was as if it were if a mirror and such a room makes Time slightly uneasy as he looks down, making eye contact with his own reflection, recalling events in the Sacred Water Temple that had transpired within his own journey. However, there was something about the area that had brought him a strange sense of comfort. He couldn't truly pinpoint _why_ such comfort bubbled within him, only that it _did_.

Something had taken place here, long before his own time. The energy he feels is overwhelming, almost enough to bring him to his knees, but he holds himself still.

Just where had he gone? Where was it that the sword had brought him?

 _I must apologize, Hero of Time,_ he hears, the voice surrounding him, and yet, the owner no where to be found. The sword in his hands dare not even chime once, so his confusion rises higher as he looks around. _I had to bring you here, it was the only way to explain what seems to currently be wrong, the only place you would not only see me, but hear me properly_ _._

Time narrows his eye, looking around once more before turning his gaze towards the blade in his hands. "Are you the spirit that resides within this blade, the one Sky speaks of," he asks, and just like the moment he was surrounded in darkness, the blade does not reply immediately. However, Time tilts his head when the blade begun to glow a soft blue hue; a hue that reminds Time all too much of the Champions slate. He doesn't seem to feel the energy shifting behind him, unaware of the water pooling skyward. Time doesn't feel it, and yet, something screams in his head to turn around, and when he does so, his guard is unbelievably high, nearly pulling the sword out of it's sheath once more, only to pause as his eye widens. He stares at what seemed to be appearing right before him. Watching intensely as the water began to mold into a figure, one he has never met before physically, and yet, something inside him feels like he's known this being for many odd years.

"You must be her," he whispers, taking a couple of cautious steps towards the completed being, "You must be Fi."

He tries not to let any animosity slip into his voice, but his feelings about the sword still stands, however, the spirit seems unfazed from his hostility. With no movement from her lips, she begins to explain the whereabouts of his location, her voice echoing throughout the realm, _Were you stand is just but a projection from my memory. The very realm you stand is where the manifestation of all evil and hatred stood, sealed away by the Goddess in a long ancient past. The very same realm that my Master took to and fought valiantly to prevent the Demon King from rising once more and destroying the land known as Hylia. A land that will take up the name Hyrule in many years to come._ Time couldn't help but raise a blond eyebrow in confusion, tilting his head. "Why are you telling me this," he asks, to which Fi replies, _Apologies, Hero. You had looked confused, and I wished to explain._ Time scoffs.

"I thought you were going to bring me to the others," he begins, his voice turning slightly bitter, even as he tried to maintain his composure, "I never asked to come here for a blasted history lesson. I need to find the others so that we could find Sky and-"

 _It is within my words,_ she begins, cutting Time off completely, _that shall lead you in the path and right direction into finding my master. But I, unfortunately, do not have much time. We must use the time we have wisely, Link._

It felt odd to Time, hearing his name after so long identifying with the chosen nickname the others had given him and he visibly winces from it coming so casually from the Sword Spirit. He sighs, allowing himself to finally drop his guard, although not completely. How he felt about the spirit did not matter, if she could help him get back to the others, as well as help try to find Sky, he will listen.

"Go on then," he tells her, waving his hand for her to continue, "Tell me what I could do to help find him."

Fi closes her eyes. _While I do not know his exact location, I do sense trouble brewing within him. As stated before, the Master is in danger, and if he falls into the wrong hands, the homes and Eras_ _you all once knew would be in grave danger. There is a darkness that stirs within him, a darkness that has taken physical life. I know this is something you are familiar with, correct?_ Time nods his head, the worry he had already felt for the other building up more rapidly. "How did this darkness form," he asks, slightly nervous about her answer. _It had long begun to form even before his first adventure as the one chosen by Her Grace. But it was always subdued due to his kind and naturally forgiving nature._ The clouds darken around them both, and Time looks up as a light rain begins to come down, thunder rumbling in the far distance. _However,_ Fi continues, and Time swore that he could see her eyes narrowing at him, _there seems to be something that caused the Master to allow those feelings to grow and fester, and it seemed to happen more during his travels with the other Hero's who wield the Triforce of Courage, the same as him and the same as you. Under watchful eyes, this could have all been prevented._ The rain falls much more rapidly. _However_ , _under those who turn blind eyes, it was then set that the Master would begin to take a path that would lead to, not only his own downfall, but the downfall of many. And while it may have taken time for, not only yourself, but the others to notice, unfortunate as this may sound and seem, you all noticed too late._

The words echo in Time's head, his eye filling with dread as his jaw drops ever so slight, his ears casted downwards. Her words were like a dagger that had twisted inside his heart endlessly as the words repeat on and on in his head. He looks down, his bangs masking the look in his eyes. Everything feels heavy, his knees, the very blade in his hands, even. He finally gives in, dropping to his knees, hands holding so tightly to the blade, his knuckles were beginning to pale. "Then," he whispers, attempting to keep his tone even, his body trembling, "Then... is there nothing we could do to help him? If we noticed too late, is there anything we could truly do?" Fi nods her head.

_You must guide his soul back to the light._

"How do I do _that?!"_

Time looks up, tears of anger running down his face as he glares, "How can I guide one who is already on a path of self destruction? How can I guide a soul when I could barely guide my own? How can I guide a soul while I know the reason he sets on a path of rage and darkness is because of the actions, or the lack of action, I had taken? How do I know it's not already too late, **_how do you know it's not already too late?!"_**

Time breathes heavily, dropping his head downward once more, his shaking having gotten worst as he had continued to yell at the spirit before him, only stopping when he had begun to fight the sobs that dares attempt to come out. Time bites his bottom lip tightly, ignoring the taste of iron that hits the tip of his tongue, as he attempts to regain himself. He goes tense suddenly, his eyes widen when he feels something pressed against his shoulder. He dares not meet the spirits gaze, but listens closely when she speaks once more, her voice filled with more emotion than he could recall hearing before, hearing the saddness that leaked into her words as she speaks. _I can hear his soul crying out,_ she begins to tell him, _I can still hear his soul crying out, a piece of him is still hanging on to the light, fighting the war within his own soul and mind, even with the darkness attempting to claim him._

The world around Time begins to fade and a panic settles deep within Time's soul.

"W-wait! You didn't tell me where I could-!"

 _I will guide you to the others,_ Fi says, her form beginning to fade into mist, _and when you are guided there, wield me, and I shall guide you to him._

Wield... _wield..._

_Trust me._

It's her final words before she vanishes completely, leaving Time wide eyed as the realm fades completely, his stomach suddenly flipping as he his body begins a free fall like sensation.

Fi's words repeat endlessly in his head as he falls below, the light surrounding him and what had originally felt like safety, now felt overwhelming to him. Having to wield the Master Sword once more was something that he had sworn he would never do again, and yet here he was, thinking endlessly. _If I don't wield her,_ he thinks, _wi_ _ll Sky be lost forever?_

Does it have to be him?

He sounds selfish, and Time knows for a fact that he does, but since returning the sword in the pedestal within the Temple of Time, he swore to himself to never wield that blade again, deeming it as a curse.

Time doesn't have anymore time to think about much else, the portal of light opening under him as he falls head first, way too high above for him to be comfortable with. The wind rips through his hair and skin painfully as the sun above him nearly blinds him. He covers his face with his arm, his other hand attempting to hold on to the Master Sword as tightly as possible without the blade falling.

_Shit._

* * *

The other Heros would have assumed it would be hard to find the girl. Thinking that, perhaps, others would constantly crowd around her, almost protectively. However, after being questioned by almost every knight they spoke to, a young man dressed in yellow, nearly similar to that of the Hero's tunic Twilight wore in his adventure, had finally brought them to where the young Zelda stood.

She was wearing a knight uniform of her own, but unlike the others, her's had been in blue. She hums to herself as she looks over papers, casually speaking to the other male who stood over her. Her only body guard it seems.

"Zelda," the man known as Pipit spoke, gaining both hers and the other males attention, "There seems to be guest looking for you."

This had the red haired one on edge.

"Oh yeah? And just who's asking?"

It's Twilight who makes his presence noticed, walking past the knight with ease, before getting on one knee before her. "Zelda," he begins, "It's an honor to meet the very first."

Zelda blinks in surprise, before she smiles warmly, turning to the Pipit. "Thank you," she says, "But you don't have to worry about me. Allow the others to come in."

When Pipit leaves, her gaze returns to the Hero in front of her. "I could sense in you, what I sensed in him," she speaks, placing a hand on Twilight's shoulder, "Please, do not fall to your knees, it's a little embarrassing." Twilight quickly stands, the others coming into the room. "Okay," the male begind Zelda speaks, "Just who are all of you and what do you all want with Zelda?"

"Groose, it's _okay-"_

"Zels, you can't be so sure!"

Zelda chuckles, pinching the males cheek. "I can be sure because I already know just who they are."

Legend grumbles, arms crossed. "Yeah, I bet you do." Hyrule elbows him, but Zelda either hadn't noticed or chose to ignore his words. With a bittersweet smile spread on her lips, she speaks, "I do know who you all are, chosen Heros. Heros from different Eras of time, each of you possessing the Hero's Spirit or courage one way or another." She presses her hands together. "Sorry about him," Zelda chuckles out, gesturing her head towards Groose, "After everything that has happened, he gets super protective of me."

Groose pouts. "I promised Link I would look after you. You may be a knight but a promise is a promise." Zelda rolls her eyes, although there is so animosity behind her actions before turning to face Twilight.

"What is it that you seek from me?"

His throat suddenly feels dry as he realises just what needs to be spoken about. "Zelda, um," he begins, unsure how to go about the request, "We need your guidence. Something has happened to two Heros-"

Zelda grows tense, Twilight taking notice of the quick scan she does around the room.

"What... what has happened?"

Warriors steps forward this time. "We need help finding two Hero's taken separately. One is the Hero of Time and..." The way everyone suddenly grows tense, ironically, unable to find the courage to spill the last of the truth in front of her.

Zelda looks down. "W... what happened to him..." Four steps forward, his eyes shifting to that of purple as he explains. "We do not necessarily know. One minute we were all together, the next, a portal of darkness formed under... under the Hero of Skies feet, taking him away from us. Our Leader had run to retrieve the Master Sword, as Sky was unable to retrieve it before being taken away, and we lost him as well."

The air around the girl seemed different as she recieved the news. The dread was visable as the sun in the sky, visable as the wind that blew gently whenever she had gone for a ride.

"Link is...."

It's Twilight who now looks down, hanging his head in shame as he frowns. "We're... we're so sorry. We don't know where to find him, let alone know if he's even alive..." Groose is taken aback at such a statement. "What do you MEAN you don't know if he's alive?! He HAS to be! How do you all just LOSE HIM?"

In that moment, an overwhelming wave of emotions hit the other; anger, hurt, saddness. It drowns her, and her eyes go from her normal blue to the divine golden glow, her eyebrows furrowed in anger as she screams. The air picking up around only her it seemed as her hair seemed to defy the laws of gravity itself. Within seconds, there is a blast that is unleashed as she screams, her sorrowful wails only able to form one word as tears seemed to pool endlessly down her cheeks.

**_"NO!"_ **

Zelda hides her face, the power she usually kept under wraps bursting out in wave after wave. Her heart clenches and she barely registers any voices around her.

The young woman attempts to reach out to him, attempts to let her telepathic messages reach his ears, begging for a sign that he was alright, begging for any sort of sign that he was alive. However, when she was met with nothing but static on the other end, Zelda then fell to her knees, hands now pressed against the wooden floor under her.

How?

How could he be gone?

She will never feel the warmth his arms around her, see his smile, hear his voice or ever know the truth of how she-

Something cracks in her ears.

_\---da_

The voice is small, desperate, scared even. She almost deems it as desperation of her own, a false hope even.

But she hears it again.

_-h--ow_

_Ze--a_

Zelda looks up suddenly, her eyes never once losing it's divine glow.

Everything around her begins to slow, looking towards the others.

 _"I can feel him,"_ she whispers, standing slowly as she begins to regain the control of her powers, walking towards Twilight. _"Faint. Small. But him. He is alive. But barely."_

Twilight's body aches from the wave of the Goddesses magic, but he manages to slow his rapidly beating heart and breath as he lets out a raspy, "Where?"

 _"I cannot speak of exactly where, Hero of Twilight,"_ she replies, her voice distorted, _"For he is being concealed from even my own magic. But it seems to be in a place where one being of light may dare not enter. In a realm shrouded in shadow and darkness. A place where, if reached, you too may lose yourself to it's damning magic."_ The others listen intensely as she continues. _"As for the Hero of Time, he shall arrive due to the help of the Sacred Blade. It shall guide him here, and in turn, guide you all to where the malic pours out, guide you all to where this journey had asked of you to begin with."_

 _"Mark my words, Hero's,"_ she continues, her eyes turned to that of a glare, _"If what had been spoken in an ancient time comes true, my anger alone should not be what you fear."_

Then, just as quickly as the magic came, it had left. Zelda grows weak, the divine glow leaving her eyes as she suddenly collapses, a startled Groose catching her. He examines her quickly, pressing an ear to her chest before letting out a sigh of relief. "She's okay," he tells the others, "She just over exerted herself." He picks her up, shaking his head. "I'm going to put her in her room to rest, you all could... stay here I suppose."

With that, the Hero's were left alone to attempt to fully process what just happened.

"Okay," Legend spoke after a long moment of silence, "Okay, okay, okay what the FUCK was all that?!" Wild gripped his chest, eyes wide as he signed, ' _I thought I was going to die again.'_ Four shook his head before tapping a finger to his lip in deep thought . "She said something spoken in an ancient time, what could she have meant?"

"Hell if I know! We almost got fried by the fucking Goddess!"

"Legend! Language!"

He grits his teeth. "I don't CARE about my language right now! Did no one NOTICE that the waves she let out was to ATTACK? She was going to FRY us for what happened! As if what happened to Sky was OUR DAMN FAULT! Like! Sorry that Sky doesn't know when to speak up or-!"

Wild bangs his fist on the wall suddenly, glaring at Legend. ' _Sky does speak up! You just choose to ignore when he does!'_ Wild then turns to the rest of the group as fat tears roll down his cheeks. _'All of you did! He was alone most of the time he traveled with us! Including..._

Warriors frowns. "No, you are not going to blame us for this-!" Twilight grits his teeth before turning to finally face the others. "Will you all be QUIET! Haven't you all noticed?! Fighting each other will get us NOWHERE! We all failed him! Literally! We all did! He had stuff plaging him, and we all ignored it! Whether we like to admit it or not!" The silence that fell upon them had been heavy and Twilight sighs. "Let's just... lets just stick to finding out how to find both him and Time. When Zelda awakens again, we'll ask more questions, we'll figure things out. But just... everyone needs to relax and I need some damn air."

No one utters a sound as Twilight storms out, his breathing labored as he pushes past everyone in the hall, tears stinging the corner of his eyes as he pushes the doors open, perhaps with more force then he intended. Goodness. Goodness this hurt. It _hurt._ Sky's words from days ago began to haunt him once more as he ran. He didn't know where he was running but he needed to get out of here. Get out of here, _get out of here._

 _Why the hell was this happening,_ Twilight thought, _Why are we all suddenly falling apart? What is happening? Hylia please, why is this happening?!_

He doesn't stop moving until he reaches the edge, and even then, something keeps telling him to move. Just do it. Leap. Fall. Fall. _Fall. **FALL.**_

He wants to scream, Goddess, he wants to go _home._

Twilight is just about to do something impulsive when something catches his attention out of the corner of his eye, quickly turning his head to see another Knight soaring through the air, but that's not what leaves him in shock, no. Within it's massive talons is a limp body of one he was dying to see. On the back of the Knight is a sword he never thought he would see again. Silently, he rises to his feet, ignoring the voices of impluse in his head as he runs towards the direction the knight was taking him, meeting them in the Palaza.

Twilight runs to them quickly.

"You know him," the Knight asks, the slightly feminine tone confused as the Loftwing gently places the other male on the floor. "Yes," Twilight quickly replies, "He's a friend of mine and-"

"And a thief."

"Pardon?"

"I found this," the knight speaks, unclipping the Sacred Sword from their back, "And I've only ever seen one like it and have only ever seen one wield it and yet he had it. Have any explanation for that?"

Twilight frowned.

"S- uh... Link let him hold it. If I remember correctly. Then they must've gotten separated. I can assure you, this man is not a thief." The Knight seemed skeptical before sighing. "I shall give this blade for Zelda to hold then," they say, "You take care of your friend here. Passed out on the way here. Heights must not be his thing."

With that, the Knight leaves, Loftwing following behind before Twilight drops to his knees, checking for any major wounds. When finding none, he gently shakes the other. "Come on Time," he whispers, "You've handled worst than this, come on please."

When the elder's eye open, Twilight feels a sense of relief washing over him. "Hey pup," he whispers, "Thought I was a goner for sure."

"Nope. Not yet, Hylia still has plans for you."

Twilight stands and helps Time to his feet, before dread covers his features. "Wait where is-"

"The knight who brought you here is giving it to Zelda to hold."

There is an emotion that washes over Time, one Twilight can't quite explain. "Where is everyone?"

"Safe in the Academy."

Time straightens himself up.

"Good. Lets go to them, there is a lot we need to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZELDA AND GROOSE IS HEREEEEEEE LETS GO MFFFFFFFFFS AND WHEEEEEW BOY IS ZELDA PIIIIIIISSED
> 
> zelda and groose will be expanded more next chapter i promise i swear it im sorry this chapter is all over the place shsjdbwhdbsh
> 
> also if! yall are confusion, it shows Times POV first and then it shows the events PRIOR to Time falling from the heavens above Anyway thank yall for sticking through this mess of a chapter dhsjdbwhdbs (also anyone ready for a possessed Sky? Get ready for his POV in the next chapter.) You would think after almost 2 months, this chapter would be iight but PLEASE I TRIED YALL


	6. Nightmares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Her hand reaches out, attempting to grab something, anything, someone._
> 
> _And yet, no one came to her aid. There was no one on the other side reaching with the same desperation that she had, no one to save her from the never ending fall. Not this time, not anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for mentions almost drowning and of trauma to the eyes/light eye gore
> 
> Happy 2020 definitive edition! Have the 6th chapter!

_Darkness surrounded her._

_It was almost as if the darkness surrounding her had a mind of it's own, steadily devouring her every passing second. Her stomach twisted as if she was beginning to fall; descend down like she had done when leaping off the edge of her home. She dared not speak, slight fear in her core of what could possibly find her if she does._

_Where was she? Where had she been taken?_

_Her hand reaches out, attempting to grab something, anything,_ _**someone.** _

_And yet, no one came to her aid. There was no one on the other side reaching with the same desperation that she had, no one to save her from the never ending fall. Not this time, not anymore._

_Although her own voice cannot be heard, her ear twitches ever so slight when she hears the voice of another. The voice sounds pained, broken, hurt and her heart begins to ache as the voice sounds so_ _**familiar.** _

_There is sobs that echo through the darkness, and more than anything, she wants to find the source, bring an end to whatever suffering was being brought upon to this soul._

_However, before she could even think her next thought, there is a wave of pain that crashes into her body. The darkness suddenly feels that of liquid, shooting into her nose, down into her panicked mouth._

_Drowning._

_Drowning._

_Drowning._

_Just as the hope began to diminish from her core, there is a blue light that reflects to her above. The sky, ever so bright and blue, just above, almost within reach._

_She_ _**kicks.** _

_With movements frantic as the lungs in her chest, she girl forces her body upward, body nearly trembling in exhaustion. It's almost a miracle she doesn't falter, doesn't give up, for she manages to break the surface of the darkness turned water. Her lungs ache, barely able to get the much needed air she needs as she coughs with every inhale. Her hands glow with a golden light as weakly drags her body out of the surrounding liquid, blue eyes closed tightly as she finally manages to get the air so painfully needed. Her arms and legs tremble, and she's just about to collapse under her own weight, onto the unknown land when something catches her attention. A sob. The sound barely audible, but with the silence that surrounds her, the single sound had been painfully loud._

_She silences herself, eyes shooting open and quickly scanning the area. The area is open, and her heart stops at the source of the noise._

_She scrambles to her feet, her eyes filling with tears of heart break, tears of pain, tears of sorrow. She nearly trips on her feet from the sudden break into speed, unable to use her voice, arm extended forward._

_She's... right there..._

_But she stops, right before she could actually touch him. There is something that surrounds him, a powerful force that she is fearful she could not even penetrate through._

_Her hand and fingers studders, hesitates even to touch, eventually falling back down to her side. Fear befriended her evermore as she finally found her voice._

_"Link?"_

_The silence that befalls is a frightening one. It's abrupt, and the girl notices that she can barely even hear him breathing. She trembles when he slowly stands._

_She tries again, her voice sounding more pleading than the last._

_"Link, please! Talk to me!"_

_But her pleas reach of deaf ears. Instead, he finally turns to face her, and she audibly gasps._

_It was as if he were poisoned, black colored veins reaching from the left side of his face, down his neck into an eye seemingly corrupted by darkness. Irises golden and purple while the pupil pitch black and into slits. Patches of skin covered in the corruption and there is a fresh batch of tears that fall from her eyes, hands covering her mouth, her trembling more violent._

_"L... Link what..."_

_He finally speaks, his voice distorted._

_**"Why."** _

_She's shocked into silence._

_"Why... why-"_

_His voice comes out more aggressive, his face twisted into a glare, a look unfamiliar when given to her, only ever seen that look on those who met the end of his blade. It's almost enough to make her fear for her life momentarily._

_With his fist balled tightly, his voice trembles._ **_"Why have you abandoned me,_ ** **_Hylia_ ** **_?!"_ ** _The tears seem never ending, rapidly shaking her head. "Link, no," she quickly tells him, "I would never abandon you, "I would never leave you behind." The world around them begins to darken around them, as Link trembles._ **_"You're a liar. You use and you use and yet..."_ ** _A dark portal opens under him, and_ _Hylia_ _seems frozen in her place suddenly._

**_"I did all you asked,"_ ** _he says, dark claws manifesting from below and coming behind him,_ **_"And yet you've abandoned me... you left me..."_ ** _More hands come, grabbing his wrist, digging their nails into his flesh. The Goddess wants to scream, she wants to reach over, and yet she does nothing. She fights with her body, begging for any reaction, and yet, against her will, she stands frozen in place._

_The other beings begin to drag him down, as he simply begins to mutter over and over again,_ **_"Why did you leave me?"_ **

_She watches in horror as the nails dig into every inch of him, spreading more of the malice deep into his core, dragging him below. The sacred glow on his hand continuing to dim before the nails finally dig itself into the other eye, the squelching_ _sound_ _much louder than anything she had ever heard before. Instead of red, black liquid gushes from the wound._

_She finally screams just as he does._

* * *

Zelda wakes with a start, screaming out his name, drenched in a cold sweat as she struggles to catch her breath. Her body trembles just as it had done within her nightmares, her eyes glistening with tears as she sobs openly. Her hand grips onto the blanket under her, heart clenching painfully.

She still feels exhausted, yet, sleep is the very _last_ thing she wishes for at this moment. What Zelda truly _wants,_ as exhausted as she may feel, is _answers._

There is a pulling sensation in her chest, and she knows what calls her. The other Hero's lying in wait for _her._ Zelda clenches her fist, balling up the blanket under her, face filled with frustration and oh-so many questions.

Zelda rises, taking a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves. "I need to know," she mutters under her breath, wiping her face, "I need to know the full truth."

The exhaustion is heavy in her body, her eyes even, but Zelda finally finds it in herself to leave and enter the room the others lay in wait.

Her entrance causes those who had been talking lowly among one another, to fall into silence. All eyes are on her, and Zelda watches as the Elder Hero rises. He seems tense as she approaches, and she goes tense herself upon seeing the Sacred Blade on _his_ back. While his birthright, Zelda can't help but it feel so _wrong_ in his grasp.

"I wish we could've met under better circumstances," he tells her, and Zelda does her very best to focus on his words, ignoring the endless sudden flashes of her nightmare replaying in her head. Zelda doesn't respond verbally, only a slight nod of her head as he continues, "But we have desperate need of your guidance." She raises a shaken hand. "If it's about Link, I... I already told the others I can't correctly pinpoint his location. His location is being hidden with a power that shields him away, even my magic." Zelda shifts her gaze to the floor, her ears pointed low. "I'm sorry."

Time shakes his head, placing a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing to be sorry for," he reassures her, but she can see the frown on his face. "The others have told me that there had been things you told them and suggested I wait for you to explain the words you spoke of."

Zelda raises her gaze from below, meeting the others eyes. "Before we do," she speaks, the image of her Link falling below into darkness, "I need... I need to know something."

His scream echos in her ears.

**_-Why have you abandoned me,_ ** **_Hylia_ ** **_?!-_ **

"What... happened to him."

It's less of a question, spoken like a demand. A plea. A search for the truth.

Time stiffens for a moment, hesitating to give an answer, and such hesitation almost brings such an anger to boil over; almost enough for the Goddesses power to overflow once more. But before she could say what came to mind, Time sighs.

"The Spirit of the Sword explained it to me," he finally begins, looking over his shoulder for a quick moment to take a look at the now silent blade before returning his gaze. "She spoke of a darkness, a darkness that formed within Sk- excuse me, Link." He frowns at the memory. "A Darkness that he repressed had taken physical Life. A Darkness that had been repressed even before his Adventure. But..." His voice trails off, his frown deepening, Time's eyes filled with shame.

"We failed him-"

Zelda couldn't hold herself together, gritting her teeth. She raises her hand before she could stop herself and the sound that echos in the room is painfully loud. Her hand stings, but the other does nothing to acknowledge his stinging cheek. Only turns to face the shaken girl. The others are completely shocked just as she is with herself, but as her tears fall, memory after memory of her nightmare flashes everytime she blinks. Her heart aches all over again. Her breathing just as harsh as when she woke up.

"I _watched_ him," Zelda speaks, loud enough for them all to hear, "Watched him sink into darkness, watched him get nearly taken over by the hands made of hatred, the gift of the Gods bestowed to him beginning to fade...

"What _happened_? The spirit he holds is supposed to be that of _stone,_ completely unbreakable, and yet... who I saw was someone almost at that breaking point..."

Time doesn't get angry, doesn't do anything to bring her harm. Instead, he answers, quiet, but true.

"There was thing's Sky kept to himself. Thing's that he believed to be true, enough to cloud his vision. Blind to the truth. The Darkness within him only festered, grew more powerful then imaginable. Things that were told to me by my companions that he had said. He felt forgotten, left behind and many more. If he had repressed such feelings before, chances are he was unable to subdue it this time around from an incident where we almost lost him completely." Time turns to face the Traveler, smiling softly as he does. "With the help of the one who holds the title the Hero of Hyrule, his heart had been able to restart. But it was then his downfall had begun."

He turns to face Zelda once more, who's eyes are wide, and while anger still shows, it's more contained as he continues. "We failed to notice his pain, we failed him as a family, and now, if we don't find him, we will lose him. Forever. The Era's after this will all be destroyed, as with no Hero's Spirit to pass on, there would be no Hero to rise to protect the very lands we have grown to love. Many of, if not all, would be leaving so many behind." Time stands straighter, his gaze so intense, Zelda finds herself almost shrinking under it.

"But, do not have any doubts, we not only do this for our homes and loved ones who wait for us, we do this for one we consider family. One we have to right a wrong with. One we have to know that his truth is not so truthful. We do this for our brother."

The others stand behind him suddenly, and although the remorse is present in their eyes, Zelda can sense no deception in any of them. She stands straighter, just like the Hero of Time before her, although shorter. "That's wonderful to hear," she tells Time, tells them all, looking between them. "I can't simply stay here and watch," Zelda speaks, gritting her teeth. "Link... he has been through so much, burden so much in silence. I feel as if there is so much he told me, and yet, I still do not know the full extent of pain it brought him. But, I know I refuse to stay here and watch him hurt himself."

"What do you intend to do?"

She smirks suddenly at the question, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm glad you asked," she replies, "I'm going with you."

A chuckle comes from the Hero, shaking his head, and although he lets out a tired sigh from his nose, a small smile doesn't falter from his face.

"This... this isn't going to be easy," he warns.

"My entire existence and path was never easy, and neither was training with a sword and beginning the build of an entire town below the surface. But here I am. I'm going."

She waits for the others to try and stop her, but shocked when she heard more reasons added on top of her own.

"To be fair," Twilight speaks up, looking to Time, "With her power as the Goddess Hylia, maybe she could guide us through portals a lot easier." It was Four who then chimed in, eyes shifting a violet hue. "Perhaps, she could also sense Sky a lot easier as we traverse through more Eras, instead of being almost at a standstill by being stuck here." Legend pouted, but sighed. "She would be a great asset to the team but _goddess,_ if she gets hurt, Sky will end up destroying the Era's regardless." Warriors smirked. "Hey, my Zelda can beat some ass. Who are we to doubt any of our Zelda's." Wind laughed loudly, nodding his head. "Same here! Tetra stood to even _Ganondorf!_ And that was _before_ she even tapped into her power! Saved my skin if I'm honest!!!" Hyrule rubbed their arm, but a smile was still present, even if they said nothing. Wild was slightly more hesitant, but took a deep breath before giving two thumbs up. Time nodded his head.

"Well then," he says, "Welcome to the Team."

"I have a whole bunch of mixed emotions," Zelda admits, "But I do not sense any malice in your words. So... please just... just help me find him, help me bring him home."

"You have our word," Time replies, placing a hand over his heart and the others follow suit.

"So," Zelda says after a moment, "What's the plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare scene is inspired from an actual nightmare i had, but it was me an ex best friend (dark hands, sinking into darkness, the whole "why did you leave me" thing) but much more detailed in here for ~drama~
> 
> Anyway, SUN IS PART OF THE GROUP BAYBE now its gonna be inch-ter-resting
> 
> I promise more Groose next chapter and more Sky next chapter I'm just struggling to get his darker personality down
> 
> also: jsyk, the other darks are in here, but they are pure darkness _unless_ they are able to take over the Heros of Light (hence the possession of Sky basically)
> 
> Anywho! Hope you all enjoyed! Wrote this all for yall since 7PM-4:05AM EST!


	7. Oh, how the Hero falls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hero, dear Hero.  
>  With Holy blade in hand,  
> Shall emerge when darkness falls,  
> And bring light to the land._   
>  _Hero, dear Hero.  
>  Blessed with gifts from Gods,  
> Shall one day rise for them all,  
> And defeat against odds._   
>  _Hero, dear Hero.  
>  Protect these Sacred Lands.  
> For if your soul were to vanish,  
> Just where would the rest of life stand?_   
>  _Hero... dear Hero._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like my poem in the summery? Came up with it just for this chapter. Whew! Enjoy!
> 
> Sky lovers, come get some hurty juice because it is not pleasant for our boy and jsyk its 3am (Feb. 03, 2021) when i started writing this so lets see how long it will take for when I upload this chapter sdhgwhgsd
> 
> this chapter is supposed to read as a mental breakdown in the beginning seeing. you know. sky is losing his mind.

_There was once a time where he hadn't been plagued with nightmares._

_A time where the sun shined ever bright on the floating lands. The warm rays bringing comfort in a way he had desperately needed. A time where the water flowed crystal clear, divine and pure, just as it had been intended. There had been a time where his name was not that of legends, but that of a mere boy. One who was blessed with a soul ever kind, brave and free spirited. A time where he simply had to worry about waking up on time for simple tests, quizzes and flight lessons. A time where he learned of legends, not become one. A time where he wielded blades, not craft them. A time where he, a simple child nowhere near the age of adulthood, had struggled to wake up from the warmth of the sheets that surrounded him. A time where he had been able to sleep and breathe much easier rather than pretending to sleep the night away, jumping at the slightest of sounds, being unable to get proper air into his lungs when there was so much as a flash in the dark clouds.  
_

_A simpler time._

_But alas, as much as he wished, he knew it could not be possible to reverse the hands of time, for such abilities' were out of his reach. How he wished he could, though. To turn back the hands and bring him back to a time where darkness hadn't begun to infiltrate his being, hadn't begun eating at his soul and mind. How had it began? How did he allow it to consume him so wildly? Rapidly? Readily? Was he truly that weak? Oh, how far has this Hero fallen, and fall he does, back into the point that started it all, back to when the darkness began to manifest._

_Much like the curse he carries in his very soul, the Gods have brought him to a time he wished to push back, one ever cursed and torturous. One he so desperately wished to fully repress. One where he sits on a lone chair in a near empty room. It was not very furnished, and Adults stand before him, surrounding him almost. Their words are quickly spoken, yet overlapped with one another._

_He utters not a word in response, only his small han_ _ds having gripped what could be seen as a helmet. He will throw it off the edge of Skyloft, he will blame them for leaving so suddenly. He knows this. He remembers. Something changed that day, one that even the adults hadn't even noticed, as if a cloth were laid over their eyes._

_It reminds him all too much of those like **him.**_

_The Gods seem to not show him the only blessing they bestowed that day, and without the visual replay before him, he struggles to remember. The adults still speak over him, but he has chosen to ignore them completely in this moment. He will throw it off the edge of Skyloft, he will blame them for leaving so suddenly. He knows this. He remembers. But there was something that happened after, something that put a calm in the storm that raged on inside his own head. There is one who smiles, softly. Sadly. Yet there is no malice, no pity. Those eyes being laced with that of understanding. He remembers the rage he felt still, however, the hurt, the sadness. He wanted to scream, perhaps he had, even. He was, after all, a child. What more could a child do in such a situation?_

_He does not remember much of the blessing and only good moment of that time, only that his heart weighed heavy that night as he cried, truly alone and afraid._

_There was something that changed within him and those around him as days passed. Some were compassionate and understanding, some only used it as fuel for something petty as crushes. It hurt. It stung. But he had to smile, grin, bare it. For what kind of person would he be if he hadn't turned the other cheek? Even as the feelings festered and rotted inside of his very being and core, gnawing at his insides, growing from sunrise to sunset. Day after wretched day, it's grip does not relent even for a moment. It grows to such a point where he begins his avoidance of his very own reflection, truly fearful of seeing the true shadow that lurks beneath the_ _façade. Beneath the mask._

_However, much like those finding salvation in sacred texts, he finds salvation in, what he hadn't known at the time, a sacred soul. He grips onto the memory as best as he can, remembering the soft look in those blue eyes, how full of shine and life. Remembering the smile on her face, soft, shy, bashful even. Her sun-kissed skin, littered with freckles from over exposure to the sun. He remembers how, being around her, everything would get, even slightly, easier to bare. For someone still stood by his side, someone had still cared, even when it seemed all the others hadn't. There was someone always besides him, and it was what he needed to calm the storm that continued to rage on inside him._

_However, within an instant, the Gods decide to torment him once more, replacing the memory of her and he finds himself on the back of his Crimson Loftwing once more, a black tornado manifesting right before his very eyes. Remembering how she fell. Fell. Fell just as he has done now, screaming out his name, how he failed to reach her. How it would be that moment that pushed him on the very path he hadn't known he would be on. The Gods laugh at him as he is shown memories replay of himself, day after day surviving in lands so unknown. The Gods mock him as he is forced to see scars and wounds both physical and emotional laid bare to his feet. The Gods ignore his pleas of mercy as he is forced to relive the painful knowledge that he was being used by the very person he came down for. He watches himself collapse, overrun with grief and pain of the truth as he sobs outside the Sacred Temple of Hylia, all the while, hearing the God's continued endless mocking and laughter. He knows it was here did a voice, heard only in his ears, call out to him. The rot and negative repressed feelings finally gaining a mind of it's own. It stirs awake, and had called to him with it's voice dripping in honey, although the words it spoke had been laced in a deadly poison._

**_"If they wish you be casted aside as if some sort of broken plaything,"_ ** _it spoke, it's voice so familiar yet unknown, **"So be it."**_

_But, just as he had done before, he began to repress it all. Repress the mixed emotions he has for that of the Gods and Goddess. Repress the constant harassment that he had faced before. Smile. Grin. Bare it. For he was a Hero, Chosen by Her Grace. For what kind of Hero would he be if he hadn't turned the other cheek? One who was useless. One who wasn't even worthy enough to be blessed by the divine, though, could one truly call this a blessing?_

_Oh how the Hero falls._

_Falls far from the hands of the Gods, and into the arms of a shadow._

_His head is loud, his throat feels constricted, his chest tight. All of his senses feel as if they begin to overload, as memory after memory of how his downfall began plays before his very eyes once again. He will throw it off Skyloft, he will blame them for leaving. He will endure physical and emotional blows from his peers. It will leave him with scars beyond repair. Scars that he wouldn't even begin knowing how to heal. The scars dive deeper as he descends beyond the cloud barrier, panic and worried beyond belief. He will find her, but the warmth of finding her will not be present as she reveals the truth to him. The darkness will grow. Grow. Grow. He will fall. Fall. Fall._

_Oh how the Hero falls._

_Falls far from the hands of the Gods, and into the grasps of a shadow._

_He wants to scream, he wants to scream, he wants to scream. Why? Why? Why? Why? **Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?**_

_His eyes shoot open, and as if one more trick the Gods planned, right before him is the very memory which caused the Hero to finally stop smiling. Finally stop grinning. Finally **lose it.**_

_The Chosen Hero **ached.**_

_The sun shined down brightly on the other heroes, who seemed to be in such good spirits for once. The air smelt clean, the waters of Lake Hylia weren't poisoned and the breeze was gentle enough to not freeze them down to their bones. Yet, with every step our Hero took, he felt absolutely terrible. He wanted to scream, beg even, for the others to slow down and rest because he needs it. His skin felt clammy, his insides felt as if they were being twisted violently. His stomach threatened to empty itself as he fought the nausea that was constantly looming over him. His face had gone so pale, he was almost shocked the others hadn't noticed._

_Another blink._

_The Hero sees another that bares his soul, frowning. The others are nowhere to be found. "Are you okay?"_

_He does not answer, yet it plays out as if he had._

_The Chosen Hero's name falls from the others lips, yet unlike before, it is distorted, inhuman almost. It chills him to the bone at the sound._

_"You know you could talk to us. To me."_

_He no longer smiles. He no longer bares it. He no longer turns the other cheek._

_Instead, he finally snaps. He cries, screams. Yells._

_"Oh that's rich," he replies, the words coming out similar to that of acid. Strong. Bitter. But he does not stop. "Especially coming from **you."** The other does not react as he remembers, almost lifeless, but he doesn't stop. He does not get the chance to be cut off. He no longer smiles. He no longer bares it. He no longer turns the other cheek. "You **don't** care," he yells this time, "Stop acting like you did! You never have!!! You never will!!!! NOW **SHUT UP!"**_

_The memory fades within an instant, and he drops to his knees, covering his ears. There are voices that overlap, much too loudly for his comfort. Yet, his comfort never truly mattered, had it? After all, no one batted an eye to his needs, his pain. He was just there for others to point and laugh at. There for others to point and laugh at. There. There. There. There. There. There. Who **cares?** Who? Name someone. Name someone. Name someone. Name someone. Name someone._

_He whimpers._

_Who? Who? Who?_

_Worthless. Worthless. Worthless._

_The Gods laugh, they mock him. They have made a fool out of his life one too many times. He has prayed, worshipped and offered every bit of himself that he could. Oh how our Hero falls. Fallen. Fallen. Fallen.Fallen far from the grasp of the light, plunging deep into darkness. He wails, loudly, openly, his voice being the only thing that echoes back to him in the forsaken void._

_Unworthy. Uncared. Unloved._

_He died. He died in the arms of those he loved and they hadn't felt remorse, they hadn't felt guilt. Had they simply not wanted his death on their hands???_

_The darkness pours out of him in waves, holy blessings almost faded completely as another stands behind him suddenly._

**_"Hero, Chosen by the Gods,"_ ** _he hears, and it is similar to the voice he heard oh-so many years ago, however, this is no memory. This is reality. It stands behind, much too close. It's voice does not bring him comfort, instead, his heart beats faster, panic settling in quicker than ever, able to feel such a lingering malice in the being. The other continues, placing a shadowed hand on his shoulder, **"They never cared for you Hero, so why continue going in the path of those who have casted you aside? Even the sacred blade you once carried upon your back, has deemed you used up. You are no longer what the God's want. What they need. After everything the Gods had done to you, deemed your soul unbreakable and put you through almost every torture to prove it. Does that not anger you, Hero? How the Gods have had little to no regards to what toll their games should do to you, regardless of your unbreakable soul?"**_

_The Hero slows his cries, listening to it's words._

_Oh, how the Hero falls._

_He simply looks over his shoulder, his eyes finally meeting the beings, his blood running cold at just who stood before him._

_Black eyes. Red pupils. Ashen hair._

_The hand is now extended towards him._

**_"Allow me to show these Hero's of the light what power you truly hold. Allow it to be me who shall rise against the Gods who turned and shunned you in your time of need."_ **

_Hero, dear Hero, protect these Sacred Lands. For if your soul were to vanish, just where would the rest of life stand?_

_Oh, how the Hero falls._

_Falls far from the arms of the Gods, and into the traps of shadows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEEEEW its been some TIME since i wrote anything for this story but honestly i could legit not stop thinking about it oh man i love hurting sky its been a while since i did hurt my boy <3 i hope you guys enojoyed! if you read please dont forget to comment as that gives me more burning desires to write for yall <3
> 
> also, for any confusion, sky's simple and happier times were single digits like. up until he was 11. Guess what happens to that boy. "god op, what the fuck is your damage why are you doing this to him" sorry i have projection issues and so im traumatizing sky lel
> 
> Edit: i am rereading it and tbh, i uploaded this at almost 5AM and noticing some errors so im just gonna casually fix that lel

**Author's Note:**

> i had so many plans like how one of them being how sky was just supposed to Die but i couldnt do it to my fave Link and originally was kinda gonna let Sky lie and "forgive" them for not noticing he was dying but then i said nope again and kinda maybe projected a little abt how i was feeling onto him because hes my comfort character and i make the rules
> 
> also slightly inspired by the way the fandom just ignores my boy lol


End file.
